SaintLogic Security
The SaintLogic Security, SLS for short, known as StrateLogic Security in Japan, also known as the Security Forces, was the security from SaintLogic, Inc., a private company that supplied military arms, the compound being similar to an army fort as SaintLogic's research facility used to be an army base. Led by the security chief Vince, the guards were formed by highly-trained killers, including mercenaries and former special forces. History In the same day Dalton ordered Snake to infiltrate SaintLogic, the security forces were ordered by Rodzinski to kill Thomas Koppelthorn -- SaintLogic's vice president and head of research -- but he took over the internal weapons and security systems and seized the Research Facility, closing himself in a hangar and threatening to launch a nuclear strike with Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh if his demands aren't met, also taking control of Patrol Bots and releasing test subjects to be used as a barricade. Due to this, SaintLogic entered in a state of emergency, reinforcing security, with the head of security, Vince, being charged with retaking the complex and handling the incident with absolute secrecy to keep the International Criminal Court away from the company. During the incident, the security learned of the test subject Harab Serap's elimination at the hands of Snake, as well as the northern shutter being open due to Snake's earlier tampering with the security system, learning of his current path. Vince ordered that contact be restored with the guards cut off at the facility's North Block, and made the recapture of SaintLogic's Metal Gear their top priority, in order to preserve its secrecy from the public. To focus on this objective, he ordered to eliminate the test subjects who've escaped on sight instead of retrieving them, and he also planned on capturing Snake and his ally Venus to end any further interference from them. Vince eventually ambushed Snake and Venus at Research Block Section 2-3-E, while they were searching for Dr. Takiyama, and fought them. After he was defeated, he begged for mercy, but Venus was then ordered by her superior General Wiseman to execute him after he gave them the information he needed, although alarms sounded regarding the activation of a test and the mandatory evacuation of the hangar due to a shiftover to System B. Vince realized that Koppelthorn was hijacking Metal Gear and rushed off to stop it, which also had him narrowly evading Venus's gunshot. The security later encountered Koppelthorn with a battalion of tanks, and tried to force Koppelthorn to surrender. Koppelthorn, however, simply used Metal Gear to incinerate the tanks. After the security forces destroyed the Patrol Bots surrounding Metal Gear's hangar, Vince contacted Rodzinski regarding the progress of the invasion. He then ordered a rescue team to be deployed for Rodzinski. Eventually, Vince has a rematch against Snake and Venus, this time broughting his forces, but he is mortally wounded from the fight. The rescue squad that he sent for Rodzinski reported in and revealed that he was leaving in a chopper. He then contacted Rodzinski and learned that he was abandoning the island and leaving the security forces and personnel to take the blame for SaintLogic's illegal activities. Taking Rodzinski's insulting last words about "taking care of themselves" to heart, he ordered the rescue team to shoot down Rodzinski, and also called for a full evacuation of the personnel from the island. Although the security forces obeyed the first order without question, they were hesitant to obey the latter order due to Vince requesting they leave him behind. He also requested that Venus and Snake let the soldiers leave quietly before succumbing to his wounds.Metal Gear Acid 2, Kojima Productions (2005/2006) Vince is laying against one of the walls, breathing heavily as he is dying. // Venus: So now what? You ready for more? // Vince: cough No... I think I've had enough... // Vince calls one of the soldiers. // Vince: cough It's me. // Security Forces: Major! We've located Mr. Rodzinski! He's about to leave in a chopper, sir. // Vince: Put him on. // Rodzinski: What do you want? Wait. Vince, is that you? // Vince: Mr. Rodzinski. What are you doing? // Rodzinski: I'm getting the hell off this island! // Vince: But what about Koppelthorn? // Rodzinski: You think I give a damn about that lunatic?! The ICC (International Criminal Court) has decided to carry out their investigation! My deal with those goddamn politicians was worthless! After all the money and assets I invested in this, they abandoned me at the first sign of uncertainty! The ICC is sending an investigation team to the island next week. At this point, they won't let me go even if I get them the Lucinda File. The deal is off, and now I'm facing criminal charges. If I'm tried under the Serena national judicial system, I could be executed! // Vince: ... What are you going to do? // Rodzinski: Run like hell! What other options do I have? I can't set foot in this country ever again. ...I never believed this day would come. // Vince: So you're leaving this whole mess here with us? // Rodzinski: Spare me the sad story, Vince. You're the big boys. Take care of yourselves for once! // Vince: ... // Security Forces: Awaiting your orders, sir. // Vince: Shoot the bastard down. // Security Forces: Yes, sir. // Vince: Then contact all units and order them to retreat. // Security Forces: Retreat, sir? // Vince: You heard me. Get yourself and the other guards off this island now. // Security Forces: But Major, what about you, sir? // Vince: I'll be fine. // Security Forces: Yes, sir. // Vince: Get out of here. // The screen shows the plastic explosive on the door. The light on it stops blinking. // Venus: Really? // Vince: Yes. Our work here is done. // Snake: What about Koppelthorn and Metal Gear?// Vince: They're just up ahead. I just ordered all of my men to retreat. Do me a favor and let them go quietly. // Venus: It's a deal. // Vince: But we don't have any control over the Patrol Bots... We never did. Keep an...eye out for...them... Weapons and equipment The guards carry mainly small arms, but they also have access to tanks and other heavy-duty weapons produced by SaintLogic. At the time of the incident, they used all the firepower they could muster up to eliminate Koppelthorn and keep the events hushed up at any cost. Standard members generally had their faces visible save for their red World War II-style officer's hat, although the attack team members add in a balaclava. Behind the scenes SaintLogic Security members appear as the main enemy soldiers in Metal Gear Acid 2. When security members are in Snake's way, Wiseman often tells him to use lethal force if necessary, with Dalton being against such methods. The way Snake deals with the guards affects some dialogues, like Dalton protesting if Snake kills them. The default guards are based on the U.S. Marines from Metal Gear Solid 2. Gameplay The player encounters the SaintLogic Security on several occasions in Metal Gear Acid 2. Below is a list of members by type. Vince, attack team members, and guards from optional missions (some having different stats depending of the mission) are not included. Gallery MGA2 Security 1.png|Security Division member concept MGA2 Security 2.png|Security Division (attack team) concept Notes and references See also *Vince *Patrol Bot *Cypher *Surveillance camera **Gun camera Category:Metal Gear Acid 2 Characters Category:Enemy soldiers